


Summer's Heat

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kyluxxoxo summer fest 2018, Late Bloomer, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Armitage Hux, Past Ben Solo/FOC, Past Dopheld Mitaka/Ben solo, References to Drugs, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: KyluxXoXo Summer Fest Week 2High, Fisrt times, Heat."Ben honked from outside, followed by the sound of his shouting voice.“Armie!! Let’s go!”Armie couldn’t fight the smile on his face. He was going on his last summer vacation with his childhood best friend, Ben Solo."Summer break, beach house, last chances, what could go wrong?





	Summer's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fisrt time writing a Kylux fic, so I'm a bit concerned, also I've always think that Soft Kylux is OOC, so please bear with me.
> 
> I want to thank [whooisitmurder](https://whooisitmurder.tumblr.com/)  
> for Beta reading for me, they came out of the blue and helped me finish before dead line.
> 
> Thank you so very much. you're an angel!

* * *

 

Armie was standing in front of his bead, going over the list in his hands to be sure he got everything he needed, when Ben honked from outside, followed by the sound of his shouting voice.

 

“Armie!! Let’s go!”

 

Armie couldn’t fight the smile on his face. He was going on his last summer vacation with his childhood best friend, Ben Solo. They both had been accepted in their first choice of universities.

 

Ben was going to Harvard, America’s most prestigious university; his grades weren’t as high as Armie’s but his prestigious family and his status as an Alpha had ensured his acceptance pretty much everywhere he wanted to apply.

 

Armie had settled for Princeton, as the illegitimate son of a congressman and a beta that was as far as he could aspire, but it wasn’t bad at all.

The only downside to all of this was that he has to move out all across the country away from his best friend and only person he was ever fond of.

 

So he was more than happy and excited to spend this week all alone with Ben in his Uncle Lando’s summer house in Chesapeake.

 

Armie checked everything one more time, in case his dad decided to forget about him and leave him dressed in swimming trunks and flip flops for a couple of weeks.

When he finally emerged with his huge suitcase Ben was standing next to his mailbox.

 

“Hey there!” Ben greeted him with an unusual wide grin.

“Hi…” Armie replied with a hint of suspicion.

Ben chuckled and hurried to help Armie with his luggage

“Have you brought everything you need? Aren’t you forgetting the furniture?” Ben added, weighing the suitcase before put it inside the trunk.

“Come on! You know my dad, I’m sure he already forgot that I’m leaving today.”

 

Ben laughed again with that hearty laugh of his which always shook Armie and made him want to laugh with him.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Ben hurried him.

 

The long drive all the way to Chesapeake was their first “road trip” alone; they took turns picking the music, chatted about everything and nothing at all, even fell into comfortable silence.

Armie couldn’t help but steal side glances over his best friend during this moments. He had always admired Ben, the moment he presented as an Alpha the difference between them started growing bigger; Ben was taller, not by much as Armie had kept growing taller after all their beta classmates reached their maximum height.

But the main difference was in how well-built  Ben was whilst Armie was very slender; he sometimes wondered how it would feel to be held by those massive arms and rest against that broad chest. But he stopped himself from going further down that road. Ben would’ve never think of him that way, he was very popular among the girls and omegas at their high school; he had even dated a cute brunette called Mitaka for a little while. Ben even told Armie how he lost his virginity with a beta girl during their summer break in first year.

If Armie ever had an opportunity to convey his feelings to Ben that time was long gone now.

 

They arrived just before dusk and had enough time for a quick dip before it was too dark.

They took off their clothes and of course both of them had worn their swimming suits under their clothes as if they were little children.

They laughed at each other as they raced to the dock. Armie was ahead of Ben, he was about to win the race when Ben tackled him both of them hit the water at the same time and sank.

Of course Armie knew how to swim but Ben never let go of his waist, pulling him out to the surface with him.

Armie looked as a wet cat with his fiery hair over his face and he was equally incensed. “Let me go, you cheating brute!”

Ben squeezed him tighter. “Only if you ask nicely.” He responded between giggles.

Armie brushed his hair out of his eyes with one hand, the other one over Ben’s shoulder supported him upright. He looked into Ben’s eyes so surprised at their current situation that Ben himself was caught off guard, and relaxed his grip, letting Armie slide down to his feet without letting him go.

Now Armie was enclosed in Ben’s arms, a hand over his chest; he tried to pull away but Ben didn’t let him go. Armie looked again into Ben’s eyes, there was something different in the way Ben was looking at him, something warm and intense that he couldn’t place, that he had never seen in his friend’s eyes.

Ben smiled fondly for a split second, then an smug grin took over his face “You haven’t asked nicely.” The moment, was over. Armie was just being teased by his friend, his platonic best friend.

 

“Could you please let go off me, you cheating brute?” Armie added in the sweetest and politest tone he could gather.

 

Ben started laughing but released him, brushing back his own hair. “I could never defeat your spirit, right Armie?” He said, then he stopped laughing and added in a melancholic tone “I’m gonna miss it, I’m gonna miss y..” he couldn’t finish what he was saying as Armie splashed water right over his face.

 

“Don’t be over dramatic, I’m not dying, I’m just moving out, remember?” Armie supplied as an explanation to his actions.

 

Ben looked at him for a moment, then tried to grab Armie by the wrist “Come here you!...”

Armie tried to get away and the moment faded into a race and wrestling battle.

 

Armie came down the next morning feeling a bit uncomfortable from the heat, even though the weather wasn’t that hot - maybe the water was a bit too cold the night before or the exertion of the trip and the swim made him a little feverish.

Ben was already sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

 

“Morning! Did you sleep well?” Ben asked as soon as he saw Armie

 

“Yeah… not that well; the heat was a little bothersome” Armie responded as he took a clean bowl and joined Ben at the table.

 

Ben raised an eyebrow “Heat? Maybe the afternoon sun warmed your side of the bedroom, It didn’t bother me that much.” he added before filling his mouth with cereal.

 

“Really!? Then that must have been it, I’ve always thought that you are a little walking furnace!” said Armie in a mocking way as he splashed some milk over his breakfast.

 

“Funny... maybe I finally melted your cold heart or you’re experiencing premature menopause.” Ben responded with a grin on his face.

 

“Men don’t go through menopause, you twat!” Armie started raising his voice.

 

“Maybe you’re not a man then…” Ben replied sounding exasperated.

 

“And maybe you’re a piece of stale cheese!” Armie added trying not to burst in laughter.

 

Ben couldn’t keep it in and laughed so hard that he almost fell from his chair. “God! Armie!... you win this round!” He said between giggles.

 

Armie smiled feeling pleased. “We should go to get some supplies.”

 

“Yeah, let’s go after breakfast, you were right to bring milk and cocoa puffs.”

 

“When are you going to realize that I’m always right?”

 

Ben only rolled his eyes as a response.

 

Armie was sitting under the shade of a tree while waiting for Ben to come back with the ice cream he promised; he was starting to feel suffocated: the sun was a little too bright and the heat was overpowering him.

After what seemed like an eternity Ben finally came back with a huge cup of blue slush.

“Sorry for the wait, I bought a little pot,” he whispered the last part, “and I thought you'd prefer something less creamy,” he added, handing Armie his beverage and offered him a hand to help him stand, “Let’s get back in the car and get you out of this weather before you melt. You look like an over cooked shrimp”

 

Armie let himself be manhandled by his best friend as he felt like hanging to dear life by the straw of his slushie.

 

“Are you wearing cologne? You smell...different” Ben asked as he guided Armie to the car.

 

Armie shook his head as he tried to drink as much as possible whilst avoiding freezing his brain.

Ben looked at him and scented the air discretely one more time; he was starting to feel uneasy, he didn’t feel like the heat was overbearing but Armie was obviously having a hard time coping with it.

Usually it would be the other way around, Ben would complain about the heat and Armie about the cold, he couldn’t stand too long under the sun either, or almost at all, but he would still prefer a warmer weather rather than being cold so it was odd for him to be this affected.

 

Ben was suspecting that maybe the stress of all the changes that were ahead of them was upsetting Armie so he had a plan for when they were back at the house: he would make some delicious margaritas, roll a couple of joints, relax in the shade and when the sun went down they would go for a refreshing swim, that would keep Armie cool and relaxed.

 

Everything was going according to plan, except that instead of feeling better Armie was feeling worse.

He had an upset stomach after so many cold drinks, his skin felt clammy and looked flushed.

Ben couldn’t feel more guilty, he felt useless, and there was this smell that was distracting him. It reminded him of orange blossoms, vanilla and honey but it could be the pot messing with his senses.

 

When he went back into the living room, Armie was in the middle of what looked like a pillow fort after an earthquake, he had pulled down all the cushions from the couch and the pillows and blankets from the closet.

“Armie! What’s wrong!? Are you alright?”

 

Armie shook his head, he looked disheveled but was, in fact, feeling a bit less uncomfortable, “I feel… fine, I guess.” Armie answered, speaking a little slower and slurred.

 

Ben couldn’t help but grin a little, the pot was kicking in. “Dude, you scared the shit out of me, you look…” Ben paused for a second to look at his friend up and down. “Trashed” ‘Ravished’ was the word that crossed his mind, but he had to bite it down.

 

“Well thank you! Here I was thinking that I look as peachy as I feel.” Armie added; not even pot could relax the sarcasm out of him.

He chuckled a little but then a spasm in his belly made him wince in pain.

 

Ben felt a pull in his chest as Armie let a little whine out.

“Armie?” Ben put a hand instinctively on the nape of Armie’s neck, trying to comfort him.

To his surprise it worked, Armie relaxed under his touch, and directed his gaze up to meet Ben’s eyes.

 

“Sorry Ben, I’m ruining our last vacation together.”

 

“Don’t say such things, we can still meet at home for Christmas and Spring Break, here in summer and Thanksgiving, I could go to Cali for Presidents’ Day”

They both laugh at that last sentence.

 

Armie closed his eyes, curling a little closer to Ben.

 

“Maybe I should let you sleep now that you’re more relaxed, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Said Ben, taking his hand away from Armie’s nape, starting to get up.

 

The slightest whine escaped Armie’s mouth and both of them were surprised by it. “Could, could you… stay here with me tonight?” Armie asked.

 

“You sure? won’t I make you feel more heated?” Ben asked looking concerned.

 

Armie nodded, “I… I don’t want to sleep alone” he added, averting his gaze to hide the tears that were pooling in his eyes; he was feeling weakened and vulnerable but he didn’t want to admit that or that he felt better when Ben touched him or was near him, also he couldn’t help but feel allured and calmed by the smell of whatever soap Ben has started using: it smelled like pine needles, lemon zest and the kind of humid electricity in the air before a storm.

 

“Ok, I’ll turn off the lights, ok?” Ben told Armie so he nodded once more and let go of Ben’s wrist.

Ben stood up and made sure to bring some water and snacks into the living room in case they suddenly woke up hungry; locked the doors and turned off the lights.

 

As soon as he was back in the nest that Armie has built, Armie curled himself into a ball and tried to fit as near to Ben as possible without touching him.

Ben felt his heart sink, his friend needed to be comforted and he was the only person Armie allowed to see him this vulnerable.

 

Armie had always been Ben’s soft spot, he had had the longest crush on his best friend since the first time he looked at him back in preschool, it was the first time he had seen such a beautiful creature; his eyes were of a color he couldn't name, his head was glowing with fire-like long hair and even if he was thin as a twig he had round rosy cheeks, he was like a baby fairy or something.

Ben had never forgotten that Armie had always been his first love, even when he had to accept that Armie didn’t seem to have any kind of interest in the opposite sex, the same sex or any kind of sex whatsoever, he started dating other people, but he had always found something in them that reminded him of Armie.

 

Ben  pulled him closer and Armie relaxed again as soon as he was cocooned in Ben’s arms and both of them dozed off, lulled by their encompassing breathing.

 

Ben woke up feeling overheated, Armie was almost on top of him and his skin felt like he was on fire; he was damp with sweat but it smelled, delicious. Ben couldn’t help himself from scenting his sleeping friend; his neck was where the flowery smell was coming from. Then he felt wetness spread on his hip where Armie’s leg was hugging him and a wave of honey-like sweet smell flooded the room.

Realization washed over him like a wave of ice cold water.

Armie was in heat!

His best friend Armitage who had been a beta up until now was in fact a very late bloomer.

 

How could Armie present as an Omega during the night and… have his first heat at the same time? What had they been taught about omegas in Sex Ed Class?

He tried to remember but the smell was so enticing; his body was responding to the call from the omegan pheromones, he was already half hard when he realized that he couldn’t stay there any longer, it wasn’t safe!

He tried to disentangle from Armie’s limbs, but Armie let out such a pained whine that he felt compelled to assist him.

 

“Armie… Armie!” Ben shook him a little trying to wake him.

Armie opened his eyes but they weren’t focusing on him.

 

“Armie… you’re… presenting as omega, Armie… you’re in heat…”

Armie opened his eyes, as wide as plates, and tried to get up, but the smell of alpha so near him prevented him from thinking straight.

 

“Ben, please, help me! I need…” Armie ground his groin on Ben’s hip, then curled in on himself and when he talked again he sounded more like the usual Armie.

 

“Ben, please, I can’t take it, please make it go away”

 

Ben didn’t know what to do, or how to help his friend feel better, the blood in his veins was pulsing, his cock was rapidly filling against his best intentions, but he felt concerned, he loved Armie, he had always loved him, but he never thought Armie felt the same kind of love for him, so he had kept it a secret from him. This was his golden ticket, but he would never do something against Armie’s wishes.

 

-What… what should I do Armie, I can’t stay here, I’d… I might hurt you.-

 

Armie looked at him with so much hurt, his eyes filled with tears he couldn’t contain.-

 

“I..I know, you don’t feel the same that I feel for you, but… even if it’s just this once…” Armie reached out and palmed Ben’s hard cock over his jeans, “Knot me, Ben, Please! it hurts so much, I need you!”

 

After watching Armie’s pupils blow wide, he felt as a new wave of pheromones permeated the air.

Then it was all a blur of clothes being haphazardly discarded, lips smashing against each other, tongues and teeth battling to lick and bite every skin there was available, limbs getting tangled and sweat, drool and slick dripping everywhere.

 

When Ben finally came down from his rut, he was balls deep buried in Armie, he tried to pull away but they were still stuck together by his knot.

Armie’s hole clenched around his knot squeezing another orgasm out of him.

He rutted against his friend’s prostate, riding his orgasm, as they both came all over again.

 

Ben hugged Armie tightly, kissing softly his nape and shoulder.

 

This wasn’t Ben’s first rut, but it was the first time he went into rut with someone else, it was also his first time with an omega, therefore his first time knotting anybody.

 

He had mixed feelings about it. He was happy that he had experienced this many first times with his best friend and love of his life, but he felt kind of empty when he remembered that Armie only wanted him to knot him because of the heat and that, after this week (and possibly Armie’s heat) was over they wouldn’t see each other.

He was feeling all of this when his knot finally deflated and his dick slipped out of Armie.

Armie shivered at the sensation of Ben’s seed dripping out of him, but he was still sated and relaxed so he fell asleep.

 

Ben cleaned both of them with a rag that may have been his underwear once and let himself doze off near his friend. He remembered that an omega in heat would need to be knotted several times during the three to five days the heat might last and they had enough food and water for the whole week, so he could allow himself to doze off a little until Armie got up again to be fed or knotted.

 

Armie woke up feeling confused, some parts of his body felt pleasantly sore but the rest of him was plain sore. his head pulsed, his mouth felt dry and his eyes couldn’t seem to focus.

 

Then it all came back to him in blurry images, Him feeling hot, Ben smelling delicious, an insane need to be filled… JESUS! What had he done!? What had he said!? What had he DONE!? Where was Ben!?

He tried to stand up but his legs were all wobbly and unresponsive, he was still naked, and even if he knew he hadn’t showered in several days he didn’t feel repulsive, had Ben sponge bathed him? He couldn’t be sure.

Desperation started to crawl inside his mind, what was he going to do? An Omega… Omegas weren’t as oppressed as they used to be, Princeton wasn’t going to revoke his entrance acceptance now that he was an Omega but, what would his father say? He wasn’t as open minded, he still believed in the past glory of the olden days when Alphas ruled  over every other status as they were meant to do by nature.

He curled himself into a ball, hugging his legs and pressing his forehead to his knees.

Could he overcome his new status and fulfil his father’s expectations or should he expect to be perceive as an exchangeable good for business, maybe to be married into a good family his father wanted to make connections with or just thrown away like garbage?

 

“Armie?” Ben asked from the door frame as he enter the living room. “How are you feeling? are… are you hurt!?”

 

Armie look up to where Ben was standing, he had a tray with something that smelled like cocoa puffs and fresh fruit, his sense of smell was very keen now.

He didn’t know how to react; he wanted to hide forever where no one could find him, he didn’t know what Ben would think about him now that he was an Omega or after what had happened. He had used his best friend as an stud and his heart felt like breaking because he wanted to be his, he didn’t want it to be just an assistance during an emergency, his instincts told him that everything would be alright as long as his Alpha was with him… His Alpha, Ben wasn’t his Alpha, he didn’t wanted to be that kind of Omega, he was a mess and wanted to disappear!

 

Ben hurried to Armie’s side; he embraced the red head into his arms and started caressing his nape instinctively, it helped Armie calm down before the panic took the best of him.

“Armie, it’s alright, I’m here with you, you’ll be fine”

 

Armie sobbed uncontrollably hugging Ben as he had done many times when they were kids and his father had beaten him or been especially mean to him.

Armie’s head was buzzing with all kinds of scenarios, almost all of them tragic, he couldn’t calm down enough to think objectively; then it suddenly hit him: What if he was pregnant?

What would his father do to him if he got pregnant!? He froze on the spot - he couldn’t even imagine what would happen to him if that happened.

 

“I’ll marry you, I’ll take care of you and the pup… if you’re pregnant.”

 

Armie couldn’t believe he’d just hear Ben said that, Then he yanked himself from Ben’s arms and looked at his neck, he had several bites marks on it, his own hands were instantly on his own neck,  he couldn’t feel anything.

 

For an split second Ben looked like the usual Ben when he said something exasperating “You said it out loud… I.. I didn’t… bite you, You did bite me quite a lot, though, but… I managed not to bite you” Ben said to help Armie understand.

 

“Why?” Armie asked still unable to understand everything that was happening.

 

“Why what?” Ben asked, “Why didn’t I bite you or why would I marry you” he added.

 

“Both” Armie said flatly.

 

Ben sighed “I would never bite you…”

 

Armie looked hurt.

 

“Without your consent! I mean… Armie, you weren’t in condition to give your consent, I would never force you or trick you into something that… important,” He said immediately, “I don’t know how I managed, I was also out of myself, I just didn’t” Ben told him before he asked, but fell short from saying that he wanted to.

 

Armie looked at him with suspicion “Then why would you marry me? what’s the difference?”

 

“Armie…” It was Ben’s turn to look hurt. “I would marry you because… because I love you, I’m sorry Armie…” Ben duck his head and sobbed, hiding his face in his hands, massive shoulders shaking as he tried to held down the tears.

“I’m sorry, I don’t… I don’t want to use you... nor look down on you... I’m sorry” he managed to say between sobs.

 

Armie didn’t really understood why Ben was crying, everything was so confusing, Ben loved him but didn’t want to bond with him but wanted to marry him instead, that made no sense at all.

But being all confused about Ben’s predicament had distracted him from his self pity moment and was feeling a little better, At least Ben loved him and wanted to be with him in a certain way.

 

“Ben…” Armie try to stop Ben’s never ending apology. “That’s enough…”

 

But Ben didn’t seem to listen to him and kept apologizing, “I’m sorry, Armie, I’m sorry!”

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Armie raised his voice to make Ben listen to him. It worked, Ben lowered his hand looking surprised, his eyes were already puffy and his nose was dripping. Armie sighed; What kind of man-child Alpha had he got for himself?

He took the corner of one blanket and used it to  clean Ben’s face.

 

“Relax for a minute, we have a lot of things to think about before we… decide what to do.” Armie said, carefully avoiding looking into Ben’s eyes, he didn’t knew what he might find in them right now and he was still too shaken to let himself fall into despair again.

 

“I have to… go to Princeton, see if they would still accept me…” his voice started to break, his resolution wasn’t at its best, but if his father decided to disown him, he at least needed to get the most out of it while he could.

But the thought of parting ways with Ben was overwhelming; he would be all alone.

 

That train of thought was stopped by Ben hugging him again. “That’s why you should marry me.” Ben said.

“You could come with me to Massachusetts, I’d help you with whatever you need, my mom adores you; she thinks that you could do better without your father’s influence but…” Ben added all excited.

 

“Ben...” Armie interrupted him. “I had nothing to do in Massachusetts…” He added with a tone of bitterness in his voice. “I… I don’t know how to be an Omega, I wasn’t raised to be at home raising pubs being ornamental…” He was feeling all confused again.

 

“I know…” Ben stopped him from getting angrier. “Armie… I don’t want you to… I know it sounds bad, and that I’m the only one whose dream is coming true as yours seems to be falling apart, but Armie, listen to me. Even if you don’t love me, it could benefit you if you if you let me help you.”

 

Armie frowned for a moment “Ben, I too…” He tried to explain but Ben stopped him again.

“No, no, Wait, Listen to me first, it’s important, just… Wait a second” Ben stood and signaled Armie to stay seating, as he could get up just yet and leave.

 

Ben came back in no time with an envelope in his hands. “This. This was in your mailbox the morning we drove here. I wasn’t sure if you would want to know about their answer, you were going to Princeton, everything was settled but… Maybe if they said yes you would change your mind or… I don’t know, at least I knew that your father shouldn’t know about it so I took it” he said as he held the envelope in his hands.

He looked up to see Armie with a brow raised “And are you going to let me see what it is or…” Armie said extending his hand.

 

Ben chuckled nervous “Of course!” He handed Armie the piece of paper.

It was from the MIT, Armie had secretly applied for admission, he had always preferred engineering but his father wanted him to study law, and Princeton’s acceptance letter had come first.

He stared at the closed envelope for a moment that seemed too long.

 

The MIT was everything he’d ever wanted for himself, not for his father nor for anyone but himself, the same as Ben, and it was ridiculously close to Harvard. They could still be close enough…

 

Armie looked at Ben in the eye; his filling with tears again, “My father would never pay for this…” He said his voice broken.

Ben knelt in front of him, took his free hand into his own and said once again, “Armie… Marry me! If you marry me, my mom can pay for it.” Armie frowned at this, “It can be like an student loan, you can pay her back later, if you’re pregnant, a grandchild would be enough payment for her, I’m sure.”

 

Armie looked down to the paper in his hand, he looked again at the hands taking his, he was listening to everything Ben was saying but couldn’t believe it was real, he was half expecting to wake up any second now.

 

“At least open it, see what they said” Ben let go of Armie’s hand so he could open the envelope.

 

Armie nodded once, opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

 

“What does it say!? Did they accept you!? Will you marry me!? What does it say!?” Ben was shaking with excitement.

 

Armie put down the letter, looked Ben straight in the face and said “Yes”

 

“Yes what!?” Ben asked a little exasperated.

 

“Both” Armie answered his question with a huge grin.

 

Ben almost tackled him when he hugged Armie and kissed all of his face and lips, with the sweetest kisses Armie had ever felt. but then Ben, let go of him, a little ashamed.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away… I’ll be careful… I’m sorry” Ben explained after his happiness outburst.

 

Armie cupped Ben’s face in his hands and lifted it to make him look him in the eyes.

“You can’t not know that I love you too, from a long time ago, a very long time ago, I’ve been in love with you. I’ve never dated anybody because they were not you. you are and had always been my one and only.”

 

Ben felt like he was floating, he could die right then and there and it would be… terribly frustrating! Dying the moment your oldest and biggest wish came true, how stupid!

He chuckled at how ridiculous he was but hugged Armie tightly.

 

Armie embraced him as well kissing every bit of skin he had in reach. then he stopped long enough to ask him. “Would you bond with me, now?”

 

“Of course!” Ben replied, leaving open mouthed kisses on Armie’s neck.

 

“Why didn’t you wanted to bond with me before?” Armie asked curious.

 

Ben frowned for a moment, then continued kissing his husband-to-be after answering “Oh, never mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure about the tags and warnings, but... just to be safe.
> 
> this is my longest fic this decade (that scares me)
> 
> please let me know what do you think.


End file.
